monarchistleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of Arcadia
The Kingdom of Arcadia was created after watching the movie Kickassia. The founder did some research and decided that he should make a nation of his own. Him and three friends began working and discussing on how a nation works, and what type of government, where it should start etc. and 12 hours later the nation was born. More territory was acquired on July 22nd of 2013, this was the first time the nation had expanded. King Haiden I and his dog Prince Peka the Great, went to the common area of his neighborhood and placed flags to state his claim. He also claimed the Road to and around the newly acquired common area. On July 24th of 2013 King Haiden I enacted the Reformation. The Reformation was when King Haiden Reformed his government and stabilized his parliament. First he began selecting ministers and organized his cabinet. Then He Discussed with HoP Connor Moore on Resolutions to stabilize the parliament and the rest of his government. They discussed for about 45 minutes on the subject and came to a stable resolution. King Haiden decreased the power of the parliament by a little bit and gave more power to the people and Dukes/Duchess' and Counts/Countesses. After this part of the Reformation the government began to become more stabilized and organized. On August 9th the Reformation ended and power shifted slightly more towards the King and slightly away from the Parliament and slightly away from the Dukes/Duchesses and Counts/Countesses. On August 15 2013 the King made a huge reform and changed from an Elective Constitutional Monarchy to just a Constitutional Monarchy but it has a couple of different features than most though. It also meant he had to remove/ change the election part of the constitution. Then 2 days later the capital moved to a new house in Winchester MA. On August 18 at 8:45 p.m. King Haiden had been told that national security had been broken when the Finance Minister had 5 pages of his passport ripped out. 5 minutes later the King issued an investigation and had told that he would lead it . On August 17 the Intermicronational Peacekeeping Union was founded by The Kingdom and its close friend Leylandiistan, but on August 19 it was finalized and opened to the public. In August there was brief fright of our first war. The cause of this was when the Viadalvian Nazi party tried to take over the government of Viadalvia causing the Viadalvian Civil War. The fear was that the IPU which Arcadia is apart of would have to intervene to help the Republican government but luckily the war ended before that could happen, but the Nazi party made an independent nation resulting in extreme tensions between Arcadia and the new Nazi Viadalvia due to Arcadia's extreme dislike for racism. For a long while The Kingdom had a very isolationist attitude due to the capital moving. The King kept relations and as the SG of the IPU he still had to talk about applications and voting but due to the king being cut off from the parliament (because moving capital) the kingdom went into a temporary absolute monarchy where the king made all the decisions. On 9/18 2013 the King converted to Arcadian Catholicism due to his disagreements with the Vatican on morals and gay rights the King believes that as long as you are a good person you will go to heaven and that is what he based the religion on, they still see the Pope as important and see him to be Gods advocate on Earth but some things he couldn't agree on and broke away to believe in morals that do not hate against someone because of anything only if you are a good person. On 9/15 at 4:45 the Kingdom announced a state of war against the Pan-Illyrian-movement rebels but the war was already going on, the king had made a decision where he would militarily support the People's Republic of Tarlov because its ally Leylandiistan, and Republic of Viadalvia had supported them so the King decided to go in and help his allies. This is the First time the Kingdom had declared war and its first war but for a good reason. After some confusion on the MicroWiki the page of the war was deleted so the King dropped the Kingdom out of the war but gives his support that Tarlov will win. Luckily though after a couple of hours the page was brought back and the king redeclared Arcadia's support. On September 25 2013 the First Micronational World War/Great Micronational Balkans War ended in a mutul armicist neither side technically won. After 9 long months of the war (10 days of the Kingdom fighting it) the two nations had finally agreed to peace and the King fully supported the Armicist and was happy to see peace between the two nations and hoped this would bring new prosperity between the two. Even though the war ended it severly effected the MicroWiki community and most do not want to see a war of this scale again along with the king and the king is also hoping history wont repeat itself. The very next day the Kingdom had finally joined the Monarchist League and the King was very happy that he at least got a response and was even happier that the Kingdom had been accepted he hopes that this will bring prosperity to the Kingdom. Government Our Constitutional Monarchy is where there is a king, a parliament, and democratic style of voting for a for the Head of Parliament. (Prime Minister of HoP) When the HoP resigns or finishes their term, there are 3 nominees elected by the parliament to become the new HoP. The first nominee in the case of reelection is the current Hop, and the others are nominated by Parliament. Then the people vote on the 3 nominees to become the new HoP. Then there is the Parliament. The Parliament's purpose is to represent the people and keep the King/Queen's power in check. They also vote on laws proposed by the monarch. The Head of Parliament can vote if there is an emergency vote or a tiebreaker is necessary. The Parliament (if they all agree) can proposed and vote on their own laws, but the King/Queen can veto that vote if he thinks it imposes on people's rights. The King/Queen has to follow the Constitution and Bill of Rights and cannot go against anything written on there. The King/Queen also have near absolute but checked power, checked by the Parliament. Each Parliament member is elected with the a percentage voting method for Parliament which means the percentage of votes the party gets is how much representation the party gets (with a few exceptions to make sure there isn't 2 party and each party starts with the amount of seats divided by the amount of parties currently are around, but that includes independents to keep things fair but the king must approve the party without bias to keep people from making personal parties with just them, seats in the Parliament are decided by a general election every 5 years and each member gets to work for that 5 years and gets two terms. The reigning monarch is the Head of State and splits power between the Head of Parliament for the Head of Government. The monarch is also the president of the Royal loyalist political party. The political parties decide on their own how their presidents are elected/appointed etc. and their own rules. The Elections decide how much power each party has, (ex: if the Royal Party gets 75% of the vote and the Socialist party gets 25% then the Royal party gets 75% of the seats on parliament and the Socialists get 25% of the seats on parliament). Then the party leaders appoint the people who actually sit in the seats (and if the parties power doesn't match the amount of people who are in the party the people already there take up the extra seats until they can get enough people to fill those seats. Economy We currently use the Micro Shiling as our currency that is worth .5 euros or .67 dollars. We are going to begin stockpiling some resources or goods to use as trade. We also use the USD and it is an accepted form of currency. Arcadia is also apart of the IPU so it accepts other members currencies in all legal vendors. * Military No military as of yet but all non active Military Personnel will act as Police Personnel (maybe),But we are currently trying to acquire the funds to begin buying airsoft weapons to supply the army. We also use a system similiar to the DEFCON system except without the threat of nukes Defcon 6: Peace Defcon 5: Fear of attack Defcon 4: Preparation in case of attack (big fear) Defcon 3: War but with minimal fear that the homeland will be attacked Defcon 2: War with danger to the homeland extra security measures will be in place Defcon 1: WAR! Extreme danger to the homeland people will either be asked to help or to hide, Martial law will most likely be in place Laws (special and current) Gay marriage is decided by the Duke of that area. Guns are legal, but only hunting weapons and authorized handguns are allowed. Racism is illegal. Racist jokes are not, but discremenation is; it normally results in a fine, but it is a very leanient law. Creating hate organizations is illegal, normally resulting in disbandment and a fine and depending on severity, maybe exilement for a time or jail time. You must be respectful of all institutions government,religious etc. All drugs except in extreme medical cases (like if they are going to die if they dont get it) are illegal. The age of Consent is 17 but ONLY between other 17 year olds normal is 18. The legal driving age is 16 and you can get a permit at 15. Slavery is illegal. Smoking is decided by the duke. The legal drinking age is 17, but with someone 21 and up, and the normal is 19. It is absolutly illegal to have been drinking before driving unless you drink a small amount of wine. It is illegal to take a picture of a duck while sleeping at night in january. , It is illegal to plug your refridgerator to your neigbors back yard and then vaccum their couch. Abortion is illegal except in rape, but is still discouraged. It is illegal to keep people from buying products from a store because of race,sex,sexual orientation, etc. It is illegal to drive vehicles without a license. The age to join the Army is 16 WITH parent permission, but 17 and up without. The legal age to begin working is 15 Foreign Relations Mutual Defense Pact: Arcadian Empire Declaration of Friendship: Republic of Kalanian Alliance: Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan, Kingdom of Prussia, Republic of Viadalvia,Peoples Republic of Tarlov Member of: Intermicronational Peacekeeping Union (Security Council) Sphere of influence: West Dauphin Island Constitutional Monarchy Trade Relations: Kingdom of New Prussia Website Of course this only scratches the surface of the Kingdom of Arcadia too find out EVEN MORE about us go to: http://www.thekingdomofarcadia.com/index.html Edit